The life of Zion Volturi
by ZionVolturi
Summary: A young girl finds herself in a big mess. Her mother died when she was born, and her father was turned into a vampire! And to make it worse shes sent to live with Aunt Regina, who is tricked by the Volturi. Follow the life of Zion as she grows up in Volterra and later is sent to live with the Cullen's and meets a strange love interest.
1. Chapter 1

The life of Zion Volturi chapter 1

All my life I've knew of vampires, I never had a normal life. I have no one to blame, it is what it is I guess...  
It all started when my father and mother met. My father was young and reckless when they first saw each other. They only dated for 3 months before they were wed.

On the honey moon... you know they messed around, then my mom got pregnant. It all went down hill from there, no my dad didn't leave, after my mom gave birth she got very ill. My father did everything to he could to save her, one night he met a man who said he could save my mother. Then he bit my father. It was painful I think... my father came home with crimson red eyes, I knew what he'd become, a vampire, he was to late to save my mother. She had died a day before. I was only 3 weeks old at the time, but I was special, I knew everything. I mean everything, I was omniscient, I've seen the world end thousands of times, babies being born, alternate futures the list goes on.  
My father raised me until I was 2, it was hard for him to resist my blood, so he put me in the care of his sister Regina. One day a beautiful woman named Heidi offer my aunt a trip to Italy she excepted, I went with her to Italy. I told her that we shouldn't go it was dangerous she would die she didn't listen, after all I was only 2 at the time. I remember it like it was yesterday.  
"If you look to your right you'll see lovely paintings and sculptures 500 years old! Now follow me to the throne room up ahead." Said the woman named Heidi.  
We followed her in to the throne room, then we were surround by vampires. Their eyes were black, they were thirsty.  
"I told you so". I whispered to my aunt. Then all hell broke loose, snapping sounds were coming from every direction. I watched as my aunt was killed, and people ran for the doors. There was blood all over the floor, I wandered what it tasted like.  
"Momma" cried a woman ran and picked me up saying" we're going to get out of here." That's when I bit into her neck, the blood was... nice and warm, I liked it. Suddenly there was no more of the sweet liquid, and I dropped the woman to the floor.  
All eyes turned to me," kill it" I heard some one scream. Why did they want to kill me? I saw 3 men setting in thrones,where they kings? A blonde girl leaped at me, then a brunette. I dogged them and hid behind one of the kings cloak. He had a very sad look on his face, I wandered why he was sad, then I concentrated really hard, his wife died,poor man. His name was Marcus, what a strange name.  
"I'm sorry about your wife,Marcus."  
Everyone stared at me again, then a man with jet black hair said," remarkable! How did you know that child?" "She's a immortal child she has to die Aro!" That was his name Aro. I don't think I like that blonde man," your so silly Caius I'm not an immortal child!" "How did you know my name!?" "I know every thing Caius." Aro started to speak again," you can't know everything child." I walked over to him and touched his face I showed him it all,"everything." I said once more. "Amazing! A child so young, how remarkable!" Aro stated in awe. "She knows to much she has to die master!" A blonde girl said, her name was Jane. She tried to make me feel pain I didn't like it. I accidentally hurt her instead. She fell on the floor, screaming her face looked like it was breaking, I finally got it to stop. "Brother did you see that! she reflected Janes gift! What else can you do child?" "My dad said I could manipulate gifts, and any gift I came across I would obtain it but with a twist."  
"Young one what is your name?" Aro asked me. "Zion". "Well Zion would you like to stay here." "Yes, if I can stay with Marcus." I walked over and sat in Marcus's lap,"Marcus can I ask you 2 questions?" "Go ahead,child". "Can I call you daddy?" Everyone looked at me again, I don't like it when the look at me like that. Everyone waited for his answer. "Guards leave us now." Aro shooed them away. "I'd be honored to be called your father." Marcus replied. "Thank you." I whispered. "Zion follow me we must get you situated, at once, then we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

The life of Zion Volturi ch. 2  
I really don't care if any one has reviewed I'm updating anyway. On to the story.

Aro and I walked throughout the castle, it was like a never ending maze. "Ah,here we are. This will be your room young one, Felix and Demetri are in the process of making you a bed. Jane and Heidi will take you shopping for a new wardrobe later. If there is anything you need, just ask" Aro said to me. "Okay master" Aro looked at me puzzled,"You just met me and already cal me master?" "Yes, it is the polite thing to do, since I will live here now" I replied. "You are a strange child indeed." Aro stated, then left. I look around it was a empty room,with brick walls,and tiles. I continued observing for awhile,but then I grew board. I wish I had something to do, but I wasn't told I could do so, so I stood straight and waited for my masters return. I continued standing,never sitting because to do so with out permission would be impolite,right? Suddenly I heard a creaking sound come from the door, I shifted my eyes to see what was going on. A big,tall,musclier man stood before me,I searched my mind,he was called Felix. "Buon pomeriggio, Felix" I said. Good afternoon to you too." He looked at me,"what are you doing?" "I was brought to my room, and was not instructed to do anything,so I must stand waiting until so. To do otherwise would be dishonor to your coven" I told him true fully. "Damn,kid your no fun are you?" Felix replied. "Have I been instructed to be "fun"? I asked. "Wow, Demetri come see this kid,she's like a human Aro!" Felix said to Demetri. Then the man known as Demetri,walked over to see what was going on. "What's so interesting about her?" Demetri asked. "She won't move out of her place because she said she wasn't instructed to do so! Pretty strange for a kid,right?" "My actions are not strange, I have been invited to live with your coven. So I must respect your traditions and rules. As a matter of fact your immature actions are strange, and bring dishonor to your coven" I said simply. "Felix,Demetri leave the poor child alone! Hi, my name is Heidi, I brought you and your Aunt here remember?" "Yes,has your presence been summoned to deal with the issues of my attire?" I asked. " Wow! How nice,and polite to bad you can't be more like her"Heidi said using sarcasm while looking at Felix and Demetri."Lead,the way Mistress Heidi." I told her. Then we left to go shopping.

Next chapter Zion and Heidi will go shopping, and I may have a bonding moment between Marcus and Zion. I will post character bios on my bio, later on. Review Please! The Cullen's will be in the story later on but for now, I have to talk about Zion's childhood. Lates :)


	3. Chapter 3

The life of Zion Volturi ch 3

I just posted my created characters bios

Thanks for the review .37!

Zion actually is a human, I forgot to mention that she has been bitten numerous times by vampires (103 to be exact, this is where her abilities were obtained. And why is also why she has blood cravings) but for some reason she cannot be changed. This will be explained later on. As for her obedience she is very advance, for her age, and is afraid to upset Aro.

On to the story!

Heidi led me around the castle large corridors, I remained silent, I hadn't been given permission to speak. Heidi broke the silence," Do you have a favorite color, or favorite designer you like?" "I don't care what ever you think looks best." I replied I really didn't know any designers and I didn't feel like searching my brain for any. But I trust her sense of style she was very beautiful so she must be good at shopping. We walked in silence for another 5 minutes, until we had ended up in a huge parking garage,with so many cars! "We'll be driving my Blue 88' corvette,today. If its all right with you." Heidi said, I could tell she was excited, maybe she doesn't get to shop for other people a lot. I was excited to, my father never took me shopping, he barely could stand my blood. Heck before yesterday I'd never flew before! We climbed in the car, and Heidi turned on the radio," Do you like this station?" I nodded my head. "Oh you better buckle up." Heidi smirked, as we drove off going 150 miles per hour. How is she not getting pulled over by the police? After 25 minutes of her reckless driving we stopped at a huge Building. "Is this where we are shopping at?"I asked I hope it was I wouldn't want to look stupid in front of someone as pretty as Heidi. "Yes, we better get inside before the sun comes out." Then we speed walked to the 'mall'. There was so many stores, I think my eyes were going to come out of their sockets! We walked to a 'little girls section', I noticed lots of men were staring at her, though it was understandable, I wish they'd stop. Heidi gave me a good look," hmmmm... This color...no...what about this...definitely not!.. Mmm this looks nice." Heidi thought out loud. I looked at the dress she held, it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. It was ocean blue,with little blue roses and ruffles. Then I saw the price tag, it was 75 dollars. "Heidi it's too expensive." I said sadly. "Nonsense child! You have all the money in the world to spend, you live with the Volturi now, remember." Heidi exclaimed "Are you sure" I looked at her waiting for an answer. "Go try it on, I'm DYING to see it on you!" I laughed at Heidi's joke, it was funny because she's dead! I walked to the dressing room and slipped it on, I loved it even more before! "Zion... You look gorgeous! blue Is defiantly your color, we must fill your wardrobe with it!" Heidi and I had to have bought hundreds if not thousands of outfits, all different shades of blue. It was 8 at night when we returned to the car. I let out a puff of air,I was so tried of playing Barbie. "Don't worry little one,well be home soon,Heidi turned on some classical music and I feel asleep. I awoke in a room, was it my room? The walls looked different they were a creamy yellow, with an aquamarine trim, and butterflies were painted all over the walls, and clouds on the ceiling. I wanted to thanked who ever done this, suddenly I realized there was a man sitting on the edge of my bed, it was Marcus. I rubbed my eyes to check it was, Marcus indeed. "buongiorno Marcus." I said with a yawn, how embarrassing! "Hello young one have you slept well?" Marcus asked, I nodded my head. "Aro wants to meet with you, there is a shower in the bathroom,with shampoo, and things. Heidi hung your outfits up." Marcus said, with his gloom expression. I touched him an showed him a happy moment with his deceased wife,Didyme. I saw a slight smile from his face. "Marcus before you go can I ask you something?" "Go ahead child." "Who painted my room?" "I did, do you like it?" Marcus inquired. I hugged him and whispered," I love it.

Cliff hanger,(until tomorrow lol) I got some Zion Marcus time in. Sorry it was short, I really didn't want to go through the whole shopping experience with Heidi. And I wanted to cut it off before she met Aro. Worry not I'll update tomorrow. Lates :)


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chapter! Zion will have her meeting with Aro today! Thanks you .37 for reviewing my story it means a lot :)  
On to the story!

"I'll send for Heidi, to run your bath, and help you prepare for your meeting with Aro." Marcus said. "Ok Marcus see you later". Then Marcus walked back to the throne room, two minutes later Heidi entered the room.  
"buon giorno Zion!"Heidi greeted. "Hello Heidi. Are here to help me prepare for my meeting?" "I see Marcus has informed you, come along child." Heidi walked into a master bathroom, and turned on the bath water. "Do you want bubbles?"Heidi asked. "Yes please". Heidi then put bubbles in the bath water and turned off the water. "Turn around, Heidi." I said. "Why?" "I don't want you to see me naked! That's gross!" Heidi laughed,"ok my eyes are closed,Zion." I then hopped into the bath tub,"ok you can open your eyes now."  
Heidi gave me a duck that blew out water, while she washed my hair. "Ok time to get out."Heidi said as she drained the water. "Ok, revoir Phil."I said to my new duck friend. "You named your duck Phil?"Heidi said while laughing again. "Yes, Phil is what he prefers,his mother really named him,Justus-Alexander Freiherr Spiegel von und zu Peckelsheim." I told her. " oh, I see,yes Phil is a good name then." We walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, to pick out my outfit. "Do you have any preferences"?Heidi inquired. "May I were the first outfit I chose yesterday?" I asked. "Yes, that's an excellent choice" Heidi replied. I got out the ocean blue dress with blue roses, and slipped it on.

Then we walked back to the bathroom, so Heidi could do my hair, and make up. "Do you want a little lip gloss Zion?" "Yes mam." I replied as Heidi put some sparkley lip gloss on me. "Done! You look beautiful Zion!" "Thank you, Heidi." We exited the room, and entered the throne room. It had huge,lovely marbles doors. Most of the guard was there. "Ah, there you are child, your look exceeding beautiful today." Aro exclaimed. "Thank you, master." I heard Caius mumble something mean about me.  
"Don't be such a dick head Caius." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Zion come here." Marcus told me, I walked over to his throne. "Zion were did you learn that word?" "Felix and Demetri taught me." I said. "Zion that's a very bad word." Marcus told me. "O-o-h" I stuttered, I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes. I couldn't take it, I ran out the room at vampire speed, to my bedroom and slammed the door.  
"Way to go moron!" Heidi slapped Felix and Demetri upside the head. I was balling my eyes out in my pillow, then heard a knock at my door,"Go away!" I screamed. "Zion it's me." It was Marcus's voice. He entered my room, I couldn't look at him, I disgraced him. "Zion" I cut him off "you don't want me anymore!" I cried. "Zion, I always want you." Marcus said, while hugging me. He started sing me a lullaby, I fell asleep in his arms.

Chapter over! I'll probably have Aro come talk to her personally. I most likely will posted 3 or 4 chapters this weekend. Review. Lates :)


	5. Chapter 5

The life if Zion Volturi ch 5

Chapter 5!Woot woot! This chapter will be in multiple points of views.  
On to the story

Marcus's POV

I could behead Demetri and Felix right now! Teaching my little Zion,curse words! Worse than that they made my angel cry. It took me a while to clam down, I was ready to kill Felix and Demetri.

"Clam down,brother it's nothing to upset about." Aro told me. "How can I clam down! Two of your guard members upset my daughter!" I told him, I've never been this upset before. "She's just a useless child,Marcus." Caius said. "Shut up Caius!" Aro and Caius looked at me,"what did you say?" Caius asked. "I said shut up! Don't talk about my daughter that way!"

I waked out and went toward Zion's room. I knocked on her door," Go away!" She screamed. "Zion it's me." She didn't answer, so I opened the door," Zion" she cut me off," you don't want me anymore!" She cried. "I'll always want you Zion." I hugged her and put her to sleep with a lullaby. After she had fallen asleep I laid her down under the covers and left.

Heidi's POV

I can't believe Felix and Demetri right now! I walked up to them," WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" I yelled. "Geez clam down Heidi." Felix said. "Felix I'm not going to clam down,Felix! You taught a little girl, curse words! And worse of all she said them in front of Caius!" I said, I mean really who teaches a little girl to curse! Ugh I've had enough of these to idiots.

I stormed out of the room, I hope Zion is ok. I walked to her room and opened the door. I checked in the bathroom, under her bed. She wasn't there, I wonder where she went. I went to the library to see if Marcus knew. " Marcus have you seen Zion?" I inquired. "She's asleep in her room." Marcus answered confused. "No, she's not." I told him.

A gush of worry run down his face," what do you mean, she not in her room." Marcus asked. "I checked everywhere she wasn't there,I thought you knew." Suddenly we heard a scream,"GET, OFF ME!" That was Zion's voice. All of us ran towards the scream, some vampire was running off with her! "Let go of, her! I screamed as I lunged towards that vampire. I beheaded that son of a b***h. "Zion honey are you alright!?" I asked. She grabbed a hold of me,"Heidi" she said sobbing. "Aro we need to have an emergency meeting." Marcus said. "Agreed. Heidi, take Zion to her room, and keep a close eye on her." Aro told me, I nodded a took Zion to her room.

Marcus's POV

"Marcus, I am very concerned about Zion's safety. I think it is in her best well being if she is guarded along with the wives." Aro stated. "As much as I hate the idea of locking her up, it is for the best." I sighed. "Very well Marcus, I alert Corin." I watched as Aro walked out of the room. My poor Zion.

Sulpicia POV

I was just told that our newest addition to the Volturi will be living with me and Athenodora for awhile I can't wait! "Athenodora, aren't you just excited were getting a new companion!"I exclaimed. "Yes it will be rather exciting." Athenodora replied. "We'll teach her to play instruments, play dolls with her, buy her things. It's so exciting!"I said. "Yes I know you won't shut up about it." Athenodora replied. "Fine be that way."

Marcus's POV

"Zion I have something to tell you." "What is it Marcus?" She asked. " we have decided its in your best interest if you live with the Volturi wives. You will be trained to use your powers correctly, until Aro thinks your ready to join the guard." I told her," will I still get to see you?" She inquired," yes" I said. Why did this have to happen, I thought.

End of chapter! I'll probably only have a few more chapters of major events in Zion's childhood. Just because I don't feel like going another 12 years before she meets the Cullen's. and I don't think I need to go in the details of all her missions etc. sorry for the short chapters, they will get longer, as we progress.  
review! Lates:)


	6. Chapter 6

The life of Zion Volturi  
Ch. 6  
Sorry I didn't post earlier, I was busy practicing for my flute duet coming up Friday. I have decided that I'm only going to do a few more chapters of Zion's childhood. Just because I don't think I need to go through everyday of her life until she meets Peter. So I'll probably do major events like when she joins the guard , first mission etc.  
On to the story!

Zion's POV

Today I'm going to live with Aro's and Cauis' wives. I'll miss my old room. Marcus walked me down a corridor I'd never seen before, then I saw a lady with dark black braids going down her scalp to the mid back ( I don't know what Corin looks like so...) she had dark skin, and crimson eyes of corse. "Hello I'm Corin, you must be Zion. Athendora and Supicia are waiting to meet you. Follow me." Corin grabbed my hand and started walking. I looked at Marcus, he gave me a reassuring look, so I continued walking.  
We got to a tower, with dark stone walls and large wooden doors, these people really need to learn about a magical thing called the rainbow. I laughed to myself. "What's so funny?" Corin asked. "Nothing." I replied. "Children are strange indeed." Corin mumbled to herself. Finally Corin opened the door, I saw two lady's jump up, both with fair hair and powdery skin. "Hello Zion, I'm Supicia Aros's wife, and this is Athendora Caius' wife. She gestured towards the woman standing next to her. "Nice to meet you" Athendora replied. I just nodded my head at both of them, I miss Marcus and Heidi already.  
Corin must have felt my discontent, I could feel her trying to make me happy with my situation. "Stop that." I told her in a whisper. I forgot vampires had super hearing stupid me! "Stop what?" Corin asked. "Stop trying to play your mind games on me it hurts my head." I told her. Corin looked shocked, had I upset her? It's not my fault I asked her to stop nicely. Corin walked out of the room and down the corridors.  
"Is it her time of the month or something jeez." I said. Athendora and Supicia started laughing, if they were human I think they'd be crying. "Don't... Worry... About...her." Supicia said in between laughs. "Was it really that funny? I remember Regina always blamed her anger problems on Fred. She said he always comes once a month and ruins her panties." (Keep in mind just because Zion knows everything, doesn't mean she understands everything fully.) Athendora and Supicia looked at each other strangely. "What?" I asked. "Nothing lets just forget about it. We're going to have so much fun! We'll play with each others hair, dress each other up, play dolls together." Athendora said drifting off at the end of her sentence. "Speaking of that I have a surprise for you." Supicia said as she walked over and picked up a box. It was a long box I wondered what was inside. I carefully took off the ribbon, and undid the wrapping paper, it was a doll that looked just like me! It had black, hair blue eyes, and a princess dress on!  
"Thank you, Supicia!" I exclaimed. "You're welcome child." Supicia replied. I could tell life up here might not be to bad.(lol she'll probably hate it later on)

Sorry if it was short I thought it was a good place to end. Zions doll is on it's the snow white doll made by Monika Peter leicht (OMG peter, not Jasper's Peter, totally different Peter. Peter Cullen duh!) Anyway Jane is coming up in the story soon, so do you think Jane will be jealous of Zion or be ok with her joining the guard? Well review and tell me!will be longer! Lates :)


	7. Chapter 7

The life of Zion Volturi Chapter 7

Hey followers, if you have an Instagram follow me! My name is zion_volturi  
Or kik me my name is zionvolturi  
On to the story!

Zion POV

It's been six years now. I've been locked up for six years now. But today is a wonderful day! It's my 8th birthday, today is the day where all my training pays off I get to join the guard! It wasn't that bad being with Supicia and Athendora, okay it was all I ever did was learn to play instruments, and train all day every day for six years! Ugh I've mastered the piano, violin, flute etc. I'm glad I get to do something else for a change!  
Suddenly I hear a knock at my," come in" I said. The door opened and I saw Heidi. "Heidi"! I screamed,"I missed you so much!" I hadn't seen Heidi in a long time, she was always busy fetching people to dine on. " i missed you to li-." She stopped herself," I guess I should say young lady your not so little anymore are you?" I shook my head no. "We'll young lady we have to get you all dolled up! Go ahead and get in the shower I'll wait here."  
I nodded and headed towards the bathroom, and turned on the water. It was nice and hot against my cold icy skin, I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo. Then conditioned my hair and, washed my body. I then turned the water off, and wrapped the towel around myself. "I'm done Heidi" I said. "Coming" she replied. Heidi walked in the bathroom dragging a chair behind her. I sat in the chair as she blow dried my hair  
." This is a big day you know." She smiled. "I know, I'm excited" I stated "You know all of the Volturi members are going to be there, Aro was going to throw you a ball, but I voted against it." Heidi laughed. "Thanks Heidi." I said smiling at her.  
After my hair had dryed, Heidi went to pick out my clothes. She almost picked out a dress, but I shook my head no. I picked out pink skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt that said "only a vampire can be your BFF forever". I laughed, Heidi looked at my outfit choice,"Heidi I'm going to be announced a new guard member, I'm not meeting the queen of England." I told her. "Okay I guess you don't want any make up then either." Heidi said with a gloom expression.  
I nodded in agreement, and headed towards the bathroom to get the knots out of my hair. "Okay Heidi I'm ready." I said. "And your sure you want to wear that?" Heidi asked one last time. "I'm sure Heidi, now come on, we're going to be late." I said dragging Heidi along at vampire speed.  
We entered the throne room, with the o so familiar doors. I looked around the room was full of vampires, half of which I knew wanted to drink my blood, great...  
"Ah, Zion there you are! You've grown up much from the last time we met." Aro told me. "Well it has been a couple years." I said.  
"Let's move on shall we. You all are here so I could announce that Miss Zion will be joining, the guard!" Aro exclaimed. Clapper erupted from every corner of the room, I saw a few smiling faces, except one Janes. I looked at her, then suddenly she stormed out of the room in anger. I looked down at my shoes, I feel horrible. I felt a tap on my shoulder it was her twin Alec.  
"Don't worry about Jane, she'll be fine, she just gets a little jealous sometimes." Alec told me. I just nodded my head at him. Then Felix and Demetri came over to me, "you did it kid, you made it to the big league" Felix said. "It feels like only yesterday you guys were teaching me to swear like a sailor!" I replied we all laughed, but I couldn't help but think about Jane. Was she really alright?

Done!next chapter will may just have Jane and Zion in it, or I might also included her first mission I'm still deciding. Review Please! Lates:)


	8. Chapter 8

The life of Zion Volturi ch 8

This may be a day late so don't hate me!  
On to the story!

Everyone was dance around, talking and having a good time. I mingled a little, but I couldn't take my mind of Jane. I looked around no one was watching so I snuck off. I walked down the long corridors, tell I found Janes room. "Who is it?" Jane asked "it's me Zion." I said. Jane opened the door,"what do you want!?" Jane spat at me. "I came to see why you got so mad earlier." I told her. "WHY I GOT MAD! All my life I've been looked down upon and hated, until I got here. " Jane yelled at me. "I don't understand what you mean Jane." I said.  
"I was born in 800's A.D. to a Anglo-Saxon woman, and a Frankish soldier, just moments before my brother. After a few months it was noticeable that we had psychic powers. Good fortune would come to those that were kind to us, and bad thing would happen to those that weren't. Aro was made aware of our existence by a nomads thoughts. It didn't take longer however for the villagers to make superstitions. We were deemed witches, and were to be burned at the stake. Aro got there just in time before the fire could to much damage. I am feared throughout all the vampire world and I'm not about to let some pesky human take that away." Jane spat at me once more.  
"Jane,Aro won't dispose of you. Though I am a valuable weapon , I cannot be changed into a vampire, one day I'll get to old and feeble to be apart of the guard and eventually due." Jane smiled at that thought. I then left her room.  
I walked back to the ballroom, and snuck in quietly. Good nobody noticed I was gone. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around it was Marcus. "Where have you been young lady?" Marcus asked. I decided to tell the truth there was no point in lying,"I went to check on Jane." I told him,"And how did that go?" Marcus asked. "Okay I guess, she really hates me." I said looking at my shoes. "Jane doesn't hate you, she just hasn't got to know you yet." Marcus told me, but I nodded in disagreement. Marcus lifted my chin up and said," I have a surprise for you." I looked behind his back, and he gave me a rectangular box, I ripped the wrapping paper, and opened the box. It was a violin! And it had a beautiful chest wood body and bow! I needed a new violin, my old one had begun to wear out. I wrapped my arms around Marcus's neck violin in one hand, bow in the other. "Thank you." I whispered. Suddenly I yawned, why was I always tired around Marcus? Marcus noticed that I was tried and brought me to my room, tucked me in and started reading Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. It was my favorite. "Down, down, down. Would the fall never come to an end! 'I wonder how many miles I've fallen by this time?' she said aloud. 'I must be getting somewhere near the centre of the earth. Let me see: that would be four thousand miles down, I think-' (for, you see, Alice had learnt several things of this sort in her lessons in the schoolroom, and though this was not a VERY good opportunity for showing off her knowledge, as there was no one to listen to her, still it was good practice to say it over) '-yes, that's about the right distance-but then I wonder what Latitude or Longitude I've got to?' (Alice had no idea what Latitude was, or Longitude either, but thought they were nice grand words to say.)" Then I drifted of to sleep.

Sorry it was late, my flute duet is coming up on Friday and I had to practice. Next chapter will have Zion's first mission. Please Review. Lates :)


	9. Authors note

**Authors Note**

**Sorry I haven't been posting, I have been really busy, so I'm postponing the story for a while I should have a couple chapters up by Tuesday **


End file.
